


What happens when there isn't a full moon

by svreek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Don't Read This, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svreek/pseuds/svreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sorry mother also my writing teachers</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happens when there isn't a full moon

**Author's Note:**

> please don't judge me

Werewolves  
where is love   
wear my heart on your sleeve 

Banshee  
banish my loneliness   
bane of my heart and my life 

Open up your love   
owe me your compassion  
own me, my love

Stiles loves Lydia


End file.
